Curando Feridas
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Ron a havia ferido, e, após fugir, ela acabou nos braços de um loiro de olhos cinzentos, que cuidaria de suas feridas até que ela estivesse curada. - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A: **Esta é minha primeira história de Draco e Hermione, eu adoro este ship ! Espero que gostem...

**Disclaimer: **E, claro, os personagens não me pertencem, são da maravilhosa JK...

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Esta fic não me pertence, é uma tradução da fic "Sanando Heridas", de madeleinemarivop. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

><p><strong>CURANDO FERIDAS<strong>

Este ano não era tão diferente dos outros, a guerra havia terminado já há dez anos, eu havia começado a trabalhar no Ministério, no Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, nós havíamos feito muitos progressos durante aqueles anos, e tudo caminhava perfeitamente, só havia uma nuvem a obscurecer a minha vida, e era Ronald Weasley... depois da guerra, nós tínhamos ficado noivos, claro que todo o mundo mágico esperava isso, e tudo transcorreu às mil maravilhas até o quarto ano do noivado; uma tarde, eu decidi ir até o Beco Diagonal para comprar algumas coisas que me faziam falta em meu novo escritório no Ministério, quando dobrei uma esquina e os vi, Ron beijava a Lavander Brown, o meu coração partiu-se em mil pedaços, e eu fiquei petrificada diante da cena. Talvez o meu olhar tenha sido tão insistente que fez com que Ron abrisse os olhos e olhasse para mim com verdadeiro horror . Separou-se um pouco bruscamente dela, que, ao perceber a reação, virou-se para ver o que era que provocava tanto horror em Ron, e, ao me ver, juro que o seu olhar era como o de alguém que tivesse visto um Dementador, ambos ficaram pálidos e Ron adiantou-se alguns passos, e aquela voz que eu tantas vezes amara agora soava vazia, sem vida.

- Mione... deixe-me explicar... - era uma súplica vazia, ao menos para mim.

- Não acho que seja preciso que você me explique nada, Ronald - eu falei, cuspindo cada palavra com desprezo - Creio que as imagens dizem tudo... mas não detenham-se por minha causa. Afinal, creio que nunca o tenham feito, não é mesmo ? - lancei um olhar de ódio para os dois que estavam à minha frente.

- Mas... espere, Mione...

- E nunca, em sua vida, volte a me chamar assim, Ronald, nunca ! - o grito de frustração e de dor saiu de minha garganta, as lágrimas ameaçavam sair a qualquer momento, e eu não lhes daria a satisfação de me verem chorar. Virei-me e lhes dei as costas, e quando fiquei longe de suas vistas, peguei minha varinha e desapareci, eu, de fato, não sabia qual era o meu destino, na verdade eu só queria que a dor em meu coração desaparecesse, e acho que o meu inconsciente me guiou. Senti o chão sob os meus pés e uma grande tontura, eu estava na entrada de um parque, apesar de não saber exatamente onde estava. A única coisa da qual me recordo era de que o chão se aproximava cada vez mais de meu rosto, e vi sangue em minhas mãos, fechei os olhos esperando pelo golpe final, mas ele nunca aconteceu, só a dor em meu ombro esquerdo e em meu peito diziam-me que eu continuava viva.

Quando eu acordei, senti-me um pouco desorientada, não sabia o que havia acontecido e nem onde eu estava, meus olhos, pouco a pouco, foram acostumando-se à intensa luz, e eu percebi que estava deitada em uma cama macia. Virei meu rosto e reconheci o local, era um dos quartos do Hospital St. Mungus. Tentei levantar-me, mas a intensa dor em meu ombro fez com que eu desistisse de meu louco impulso de me levantar, por isso eu percorri com o olhar, até que meus olhos focaram-se em uma silhueta que estava encostada à porta, claro, a minha visão estava um pouco desfocada, tentei concentrar-me, e meu coração quase parou, após eu ver aquele rosto.

- Malfoy ?...

- Granger, você não sabe que aparatar é apenas para os magos mais avançados ? - disse ele com aquela frieza que lhe era tão característica, e me olhava com aqueles olhos cinzentos, nos quais refletia a superioridade de seu sobrenome; eu me levantei de imediato, ele era a pessoa que eu menos imaginava que voltaria a ver. Quando ele deu um passo até mim, por mero instinto, tentei retroceder, mas essa ação trouxe uma dor insuportável ao meu ombro, e eu dei um grito carregado de dor, mas isso não o deteve, ele cercou a cama e cravou em mim aqueles olhos, que pareciam como prata líquida, nos meus, que já expressavam bastante medo.

- Não seja idiota, Granger - ele disse, sério - Eu não pretendo machucá-la, apenas vim verificar se você está melhor, para falar a verdade, ontem você nos deu um susto e tanto - e foi então, nesse instante, que percebi que ele usava uma bata, e que no bolso direito estava escrito o seu nome, talvez o meu rosto demonstrasse toda a minha confusão. Então aconteceu algo que eu não soube se fora alguma alucinação por causa da dor, ou se eu realmente estava perdendo a razão: ele me sorriu, porém não era um sorriso fingido, era um sorriso real e sincero !

- Granger, acalme-se, se você continuar com essas mudanças de humor tão bruscas, provavelmente farão com que você faça companhia ao Professor Lockhart - disse ele.

- Como eu cheguei aqui, Malfoy ?... eu não me lembro de quase nada... - minha voz soou quase como um suspiro.

- Bem, Granger, por acaso fui eu quem lhe trouxe, você estava muito ferida, e apareceu de repente em frente ao jardim de minha casa... ainda não entendo o que se passou, mas, bem, você apareceu sangrando e chorando, você sofreu um destrunchamento, pensei que você fosse morrer... mas consegui segurá-la antes que você caísse no chão, e trouxe-a para cá imediatamente. Felizmente conseguimos chegar a tempo, o seu braço ficará novo em folha dentro de mais alguns dias.

Eu não falei mais nada, apenas limitei-me a observá-lo, ele tirou-me delicadamente o curativo, e pôs novamente a poção Dictamen, uma úmida cor verde voltou a sair de minha pele, senti coceira, mordi o lábio e, com a outra mão, apertei os lençóis, ato que não passou despercebido pelo loiro.

- A ferida foi um pouco mais grave do que eu imaginava, e por isso decidi que o melhor seria que a recuperação fosse um pouco mais lenta. Você tem de ficar aqui por pelo menos uma semana, Granger - disse, com o seu frio e característico tom de voz - Já avisei ao Ministério, e você não terá problemas com o trabalho, lá fora estão sua amiga ruiva e Potter, direi a ambos que já podem vir vê-la - e, sem mais, ele voltou cobrir a ferida com ataduras e saiu do quarto com aquele andar elegante e soberbo que só os Malfoy tinham, eu não falei nada, não podia, a impressão era muito... Malfoy, um medibruxo ? Provavelmente minha loucura estava em níveis absurdos, devia ser por causa do choque de ter visto Ron beijando-se com Lavender, mas tudo se desvaneceu no momento em que vi Ginny e Harry entrarem pela porta, minha amiga tinha os olhos inchados e vermelhos de tanto chorar, ao me ver, seus olhos voltaram a encherem-se de lágrimas, e ela deixou escapar um leve soluço e correu até minha cama para me abraçar.

- Hermione, você não sabe da angústia pela qual passamos durante os últimos dias ! - disse ela, entre soluços.

- Espere... você disse dias ? - agora minha voz soou um pouco mais alta - Por quanto tempo eu estive assim ?

- Mione... você esteve inconsciente durante três dias - respondeu meu amigo, que estava sentado do outro lado da cama, segurando minha mão com carinho e olhando-me com preocupação, eu olhei para ele como se estivesse nascendo uma terceira orelha.

- Sim, Malfoy nos chamou assim que entraram com você, disse que você estava muito mal e que não sabia se sobreviveria, o destrunchamento foi muito grave, você quase perdeu o braço e um pulmão. Por isso pensaram que talvez você não sobrevivesse, mas graças a Merlin você já está bem.

- Mione... o que aconteceu para que você tenha se machucado tanto ? - a voz de Ginny era de sincero desespero e preocupação, seus olhos miravam-me, suplicantes.

- Eu vi Ronald aos beijos com Lavander Brown - falei, com uma infinita tristeza, a lembrança fazia com que meu coração doesse com cada batida que dava, fechei os olhos em uma tentativa estúpida de impedir que as lágrimas saíssem de meus olhos, mas era tão grande a dor que não consegui. Quando abri os olhos, vi os rostos de meus amigos, Ginny mostrava incredulidade, e Harry, fúria.

- Você o viu com Lavander ? - a voz de Harry era quase como um grito - Agora está explicado... - e virou o rosto para olhar sua noiva, ela devolveu-lhe o olhar que, agora, depois da surpresa, denotava fúria, e a cor começava a subir pelas suas brancas feições.

- Ronald vai me ouvir ! - disse Ginny, tentando controlar a ira, Harry assentiu e olhou para mim com seriedade, mas sem complacência.

- Mione, não se preocupe, tudo vai ficar bem. Agora, o que importa é que você se recupere e que saia daqui . Por enquanto, Malfoy diz que você terá de ficar por mais uma semana, corroborando com Luna, ela disse que seria muito imprudente se deixassem você ir agora. Não se preocupe, nós viremos visitá-la todos os dias - e sorriu.

- Obrigada, pessoal... eu só quero pedir-lhes um grande favor. Eu não quero que Ronald venha me ver, não quero vê-lo nunca mais.

- Não se preocupe... pode ter certeza de que, ainda que ele seja meu irmão, não vou deixar que ele volte a magoá-la. Acredite, lançar-lhe um _Crucio_ é o que mais está me ocorrendo neste momento.

Eu ri, acho que por mais coragem que Ginny pudesse ter, ela nunca faria isso ao seu estúpido irmão. Meus amigos, ao verem o meu sorriso, também sorriram para mim. Apesar de tudo, eu tinha amigos muito bons.

- Como eu não sabia se você despertaria logo, decidi que, quando você quisesse, teria algo para ler, durante os dias em que vai ficar por aqui. Por isso, tomei a liberdade de ir à sua casa e trazer-lhe alguns livros - ele me entregou uma pequena bolsa - Apliquei um feitiço e guardei aquilo que eu acho que você gostaria, você vai ter algo com o qual se distrair - e sorriu.

- Obrigada, pessoa, muito obrigada - eu quis abraçá-los, mas a dor impediu-me de me mexer em excesso.

- Não se mexa, ainda é muito cedo - a voz de Harry era tão paternal que me fez sorrir - Trate de descansar - e ele beijou-me a cabeça.

- Mamãe e toda a família queriam vir, mas Luna explicou-lhes que não seria muito conveniente que você se agitasse agora, mas estou certa de que dentro de mais alguns dias, eles estarão aqui, quero você muito bem, Mione, siga as orientações dos medibruxos, e nada de fazer loucuras - Ginny disse, ao mesmo tempo em que também me beijava na cabeça. Eu sorri, era muito afortunada por ter amigos como eles.

- Voltaremos amanhã - disse Harry, com voz autoritária - Por isso, não quero que você tente se levantar por hoje, amanhã nós viremos e eu lhe trarei o jornal, para que você não fique desinformada sobre o que está acontecendo no mundo.

- Obrigada, de verdade, muito obrigada.

E vi-os sair do quarto, dei um suspiro de cansaço, a verdade era que eu sentia tanta dor que eu não conseguia encontrar uma posição confortável na qual ficar, por um momento eu quis voltar a estar inconsciente outra vez, virei o meu rosto para a janela. O Sol entrava e acariciava o meu rosto, fechei os olhos, deixando que a sensação de quentura me invadisse, até que o sono me venceu, o incômodo continuava, mas preferi dormir, talvez assim a ferida doesse menos.

Quando acordei, me dei conta de que já estava anoitecendo, eu pisquei algumas vezes e tentei me mexer, mas novamente a maldita dor me fez desistir da tentativa, e quando virei o meu rosto, me encontrei com um par de olhos cinzentos, eu dei um pequeno salto, com a surpresa.

- Malfoy... você me assustou... de novo - eu falei, em voz baixa, e como se pedisse desculpas, desviei meu olhar do dele, apesar de já terem se passado quatro anos desde a guerra, algumas lembranças ainda me faziam estremecer, e seus olhos eram uma dessas lembranças, eu podia sentir o meu coração bater aceleradamente, ele aproximou-se mais sem falar nenhuma palavra, foi quando eu senti suas cálidas mãos sobre o meu ombro ferido que percebi que ele havia se mexido, eu não quis olhar para a ferida, por isso virei o meu rosto para o outro lado, mas soube que ele sorria, e isso me fez ficar aborrecida.

- Acho que essa situação para você é muito engraçada, não é, Malfoy ? - eu disse, com coragem.

- Granger, Granger... - esse tom de voz que ele usava, como se falasse com uma criança de cinco anos - Não pense que me sinto feliz por ver que você está ferida, e ainda mais por aquele... pobretão - isso, sim, ele disse como se lhe provocasse nojo; o tom de voz me surpreendeu e eu virei-me para ver o seu rosto; ele tinha o cenho franzido e os lábios apertados, que faziam com que fosse possível ver apenas uma linha branca - Não, não é engraçado, eu fiquei muito preocupado ao ver você neste estado, pensei que você fosse morrer em meus braços - suas feições suavizaram-se um pouco, e ele me olhou com aqueles olhos que, desde a época da escola, haviam me enfeitiçado, mas que eu escondera no recanto mais profundo do meu coração; e eu estremeci novamente. Respirei profundamente, aspirando aquele delicioso cheiro de menta que emanava dele, que me presenteou com um amplo sorriso, que fez com que meu coração batesse ainda mais rapidamente, ele estava tão belo, e eu devolvi-lhe o sorriso.

- Obrigado por ter salvado a minha vida, Malfoy - foi sincero o meu agradecimento, o qual fez com que ele sorrisse.

- Você não tem porque me agradecer, apenas não volte a fazer isso. De acordo ? - e desviou o olhar para o curativo novamente.

- Malfoy... por que dói tanto quando eu tento me mexer ? - era algo do qual eu precisava saber.

- Bem, é porque você quase perdeu o braço e parte das costas, mas deixe-me ajudá-la a se sentar, você deve estar cansada de ficar na mesma posição.

Ele levantou-se e passou os braços por trás das minhas costas com muito cuidado, e por debaixo de meus joelhos, esse contato me fez estremecer, fato que a ele não passou despercebido, mas ele não disse nada, e me levantou e me apoiou por trás para que eu ficasse sentada, o que foi um alívio para mim, e quando ele retirou os seus braços eu senti um pouco de frio - aquilo certamente era uma loucura ! - , mas não falei nada, apenas lhe sorri.

- Bem, agora você precisa comer, para recuperar as forças - ele disse, levantando-se, e trazendo uma bandeja com comida, que pôs em cima de minhas pernas - Se não lhe aborrecer, acompanharei você no jantar, esta noite - e voltou a sorrir.

- Obrigada, Malfoy... - eu disse, surpresa.

Nós jantamos em silêncio, de repente eu o percebera me observando, algo que me incomodava, porque agora os seus olhos já não eram frios como quando nós estávamos na escola, havia neles um brilho que eu não conseguia identificar, o que me deixava frustrada. Dei um suspiro quando terminei de jantar, e ele, com toda a amabilidade possível, fez um movimento com a varinha e desapareceu com a bandeja.

- Agora, eu acho que você tem de ir dormir, descanse, e amanhã eu virei ver como você está, e talvez você possa se levantar para dar um pequeno passeio pelo jardim, isso lhe fará bem e lhe ajudará a recuperar-se mais rapidamente.

E, sem dizer nada, ele aproximou-se de mim e me deu um beijo na cabeça, o que fez com que eu arregalasse bastante os meus olhos. Draco Malfoy havia beijado a mim, uma sangue-ruim ! Ele percebeu a minha reação e sorriu.

- Não sou aquele que você conheceu, Hermione, acredite, eu mudei... descanse - e ele saiu do quarto, deixando-me em estado de choque. Então percebi que eu continuava sentada na cama, acho que não era mais confortável para que eu adormecesse. Passaram-se cinco minutos, e um dos enfermeiros entrou, me deu boa noite e voltou a me acomodar, para que eu adormecesse; fiquei acordada por um bom tempo, pensando no que havia acontecido, até que fui vencida novamente pelo sono, e foi a primeira noite em que sonhei com um loiro de olhos cinzentos.

No dia seguinte, eu acordei e pensei que encontraria Malfoy novamente ao meu lado, mas não foi o caso, quem me deu bom dia foi Luna.

- Bom dia, Hermione, espero que você tenha dormido bem, acho que hoje você vai poder se levantar e dar um pequeno passeio. A poção está agindo muito bem, e acho que já não vai doer tanto.

- Olá, Luna, bom dia - e lhe sorri, apesar de ter sentido um pouco de decepção ao não ver aquele ruivo ao meu lado - Sim, eu dormi bem, obrigada.

- Agora, tente se levantar - e me estendeu uma mão para me ajudar.

- Tem certeza de que não vai doer como ontem ?

- Venha, Hermione, você tem de fazer um esforço - e voltou a me sorrir com aquele ar distraído.

- Está bem - eu disse, com determinação.

Segurei a mão de Luna e tentei me levantar, mas uma dor tão forte em minhas costas me fez soltá-la, e gritei, deixando-me cair novamente sobre a cama, fechei os olhos com força, e ao abri-los, vi o rosto de Luna, repleto de preocupação.

- Luna, acho que isso é mais grave do que parecia - não era uma pergunta ou uma dúvida, era uma afirmação.

- Hermione, nós vamos ter de fazer alguns exames, e talvez você tenha de ficar um pouco mais do que o previsto, às vezes os destrunchamentos afetam lugares que não conseguimos prever, e se isso tiver machucado alguma parte de sua coluna, nós teremos de ver qual a gravidade... mas não se preocupe, nós vamos curá-la - ela me deu um beijo na cabeça, saindo, em seguida, do meu quarto.

Eu olhei pela janela e não consegui evitar o fato de chorar e amaldiçoar. Tudo aquilo era culpa daqueles dois, tudo era culpa de Ronald... se apenas ele tivesse me dito a verdade ao invés de ter me enganado como ele o fizera, talvez eu não estivesse naquela situação, e sem que eu pudesse evitar, o pranto escapou de minha garganta em um soluço, mordi o lençol que me cobria e coloquei tudo para fora, deixei que as lágrimas molhassem o meu cabelo e o travesseiro. Pouco a pouco, comecei a tranqüilizar-me, afinal eu era Hermione Granger, uma heroína de guerra e uma lutadora que não se daria por vencida assim tão facilmente, respirei fundo e deixei de me lastimar, era o momento de mostrar o orgulho Gryffindor. Suspirei e coloquei os cotovelos sobre os lados de meu corpo, tentei levantar-me, as agulhadas de dor quase me derrubaram novamente, mas mordi o lábio até quase fazê-lo sangrar, e voltei a tomar impulso, era como se mil facas estivessem cravando-se em suas costas, mas na última tentativa, consegui me levantar, eu estava suando e ofegando. A dor era forte, mas estava diminuindo. Dei um meio-sorriso, se eu conseguisse ficar de pé, todo o restante seria menos difícil. Desci as pernas da cama e deixei que meus pés sentissem o chão frio; e, com um último esforço, eu fiquei de pé, a pontada de dor foi diretamente ao cérebro e me fez ver estrelas e tudo negro, de repente. Sustentei-me à parede e comecei a respirar mais devagar, tentando evitar o desmaio, eu não ia me deixar vencer. Quando consegui que as pontadas diminuíssem e eu pude focalizar um pouco a visão, ali estava parado na porta, com os olhos arregalados por causa da surpresa e da preocupação que eram mostradas em seu rosto. Sorri, dizendo-lhe para que não se preocupasse, e tentei dar um passo, o que consegui depois de muito esforço, depois outro, sem deixar de sustentar-me à parede, via seus pés, ele estava movendo-se, quando levantei os olhos, ele já se encontrava a poucos passos de mim, e sem saber como, ele agarrou minha mão, e tudo ficou negro novamente.

Voltei a acordar quase ao entardecer, e sorri ao encontrar-me com aqueles olhos cinzentos que olhavam para mim com verdadeira preocupação.

- Pode-se saber em que você estava pensando ao fazer o que fez ? - sua voz soava fria, novamente, e preocupada.

- Eu não podia continuar acamada, não vou me lastimar, Malfoy - eu falei, franzindo o cenho.

- Você podia ter se ferido ainda mais ! - sua raiva estava começando a ficar evidente.

- O que isso importa, Malfoy ? - eu disse, furiosa - Afinal, você sempre me odiou, e não acho que se eu morrer você vá sofrer muito, uma vez que eu sou apenas uma sangue-ruim, não se lembra ? - eu disse isso com toda a intenção de fazê-lo sentir-se mal.

- Você realmente acha que eu não me importo ? - agora, era de surpresa e de dor a sua voz.

Eu não respondi nada, apenas sustentei-lhe o olhar, e em um ato que me surpreendeu, ele aproximou-se de mim e me abraçou. Fiquei quieta, sem saber o que fazer, e então senti um de seus braços em minhas costas, e outro por debaixo de meus joelhos. Ele me levantou, aproximando-me de seu corpo, e saiu comigo do quarto.

- O que você está pensando em fazer, Malfoy ? - eu perguntei, quase aos gritos.

- Mostrar-lhe o quanto você me importa.

E ele saiu comigo até o jardim, atravessou-o em alguns segundos, e subimos a escadaria, até que entramos em um quarto, que, eu suponho, era o seu escritório; e o que vi me deixou emudecida, havia fotos minhas por todo o quarto, algumas recortadas do _Profeta Diário_, e outras da época em que estávamos em Hogwarts, olhei para todos os lados. Ele não havia me colocado no chão, caminhou até onde estava uma poltrona de couro negro e me deixou ali com muita delicadeza, me deu as costas e aproximou-se da janela, sua respiração era agitada, e vi quando ele passou as mãos por sobre a cabeça, desfazendo o seu perfeito penteado. Quando, por fim, ele virou-se para me ver, já havia se acalmado, caminhou até onde eu estava e ajoelhou-se em frente a mim.

- Eu sei que fui muito cruel no passado e que a magoei, mas a verdade é que eu fiz isso porque não queria aceitar que te amava... sim, Hermione, eu te amei desde que estávamos em Hogwarts, e porque não entendia isso... quando a guerra terminou, eu quis lhe procurar e dizer-lhe isso, mas eu soube que você estava com o pobretão, e obviamente eu já não tinha um lugar em sua vida, e sabia que jamais tivera. Mas naquela noite, quando você apareceu tão ferida em frente à porta de minha casa, só Merlin sabe o quanto eu tive medo, medo de perder você ! - ele segurou minhas mãos e as beijou - Você não sabe o quanto eu sofri, dia após dia, ao ver que suas feridas não saram como deveriam e me frustra o fato de não saber mais o que fazer - e encostou sua testa em minhas mãos.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, tentando, por minha parte, entender aquela declaração, eu suspirei e aspirei ao seu cheiro de menta, tão próximo a mim que fez o meu coração disparar, ele levantou o olhar e me sorriu, uma de suas mãos elevou-se até tocar o meu rosto, e eu fechei os olhos com o efeito daquela carícia.

- Eu não quero perder você, não assim... por favor, deixe-me curar as suas feridas, deixe que seja eu aquele a curar o seu corpo e o seu coração - ele pediu, em uma súplica.

- Você sabe que é difícil... mas está bem, eu quero que você me cure, Draco - e lhe sorri.

Ele me sorriu e me deu um doce beijo em minha testa, pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu me senti segura entre aqueles braços.

O tempo é sábio e cura todas as feridas. Eu passei quase dois meses no hospital mas fiquei perfeitamente curada, além de todos os cuidados que eu tinha por parte de meu doce médico. Já se passaram quase seis anos desde aquele trágico momento de minha vida, Ronald terminou por casar-se com Lavander, e eu o perdoei, agora somos amigos novamente. De minha parte, eu sou imensamente feliz com Draco, e acho que não poderia ser mais feliz, daquela ocasião só restou uma cicatriz em minhas costas, que ele beija sempre que pode, e me diz que graças a essa cicatriz tem a mim em seus braços, eu sarei dos ferimentos e encontrei ao amor da minha vida.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>NA :** Espero que tenham gostado, e que deixem as suas opiniões.

* * *

><p><strong>NT 2:** Segunda fic Draco/Hermione que eu traduzo, nesta eu admito que achei o Draco bem OoC, mas eu já tinha carta branca para traduzi-la desde 2013, e já tinha passado da hora de fazer isso.

Gostaram dela ? Espero que sim...


End file.
